Si tan sólo
by jessicaraya
Summary: Una boda, Un adiós, un nuevo comenzar. Saber decir adiós, Saber decir te amo, Saber decir... Soy feliz ahora, sé feliz tu también.


Hola a todos de nuevo, a los que me leen y a las personas que empezaran a leerme.

Escribí esta historia el día que me di cuenta que volví a tener el corazón roto, por segunda vez en el año… si lo sé, patético… jejejeje.

Dedicado al ninja que me asesino sin ser asesino. (Ok, solo pude pensar en Ana, y en lo mucho que la envidio, quisiera ser ella, cuando escribí la historia :P )

…

¿Qué es mejor, .. Decir me gustas o solo no decirlo?, ¿Decir te quiero a no decirlo?

Para poder terminar esta historia… tuve la suerte de leer esto… _si es amor, no podrás callarlo por mucho tiempo… si callas… no fue amor._

…

Gracias por leerme y espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me corresponde, la historia si!

.-.-.-.

 **Si tan sólo…**

Me gustaría decir que verlo con su traje blanco "no me hace sentir… _nada…_ ", me gustaría decir que mi corazón no está acelerado y triste a la vez, me gustaría decir que no puedo dejar de pensar… que hubiera pasado si tan sólo me hubiera visto a mí. Si tan sólo… me hubiera amado a mí.

Una vez escuche decir a mi entrenador que el amor es algo que nace, no sé puede obligar a alguien a que te ame. No mandas en el corazón de otra persona. Que el destino del amor o el famoso hilo rojo ya está ahí desde que naces hasta el día de tu muerte. Es la suerte de la vida. Es el eclipse del sol.

Por mucho tiempo me negué a creerlo, me engañaba a mi mismo diciendo que no sentía nada por él, que no lo amaba, pero a la larga todo solo era mentira y me hacía cada vez más daño, quise disimularlo con mi mal carácter, con los insultos, con todo mi armamento de groserías, pero nada era suficiente. Si tan sólo me hubiera visto a mí. Si tan sólo… me hubiera amado a mí.

Mi primera primavera, mi primer recuerdo, mi primera vez con el corazón acelerado, mi primer amor, está bien olvidarte ahora o solo… debo detener todo… si tan solo fuera más valiente, menos estúpido y más tu, tal vez ahora solo sería el niño que dejas por aquel hombre ninja, el niño que te ama y no el niño que crees que te admira y odia como un hermano mayor. Que diferente seria todo, si tan sólo me hubiera visto a mí. Si tan sólo… me hubiera amado a mí.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, yo solo era un niño malcriado, de mal carácter, engreído, algo petulante, muy egoísta, sólo lo quería para mí y él sabía que lo quería. Me miro con astucia, lo mire con picardía, nos miramos. No olvidare cuando me sonrió, cuando estrecho mi mano, cuando me toco la cabeza y sacudió mis cabellos, no podría olvidar nunca lo mucho que significo para mí. Él, su promesa.

Aquel hombre que hoy se casa me enseño la desesperación, el dolor, me enseño el sufrimiento de perderlo todo, me enseño el poder de una sonrisa, me demostró que aunque pate dura su espalda nunca se rendiría, me enseño que solo era un crio, y dolía, dolía no ser correspondido, dolía callar, dolía sonreír a medias, dolía ser quien era, sin poder ser yo. Dolía amarlo en silencio, dolía tomar su mano pretendiendo resbalar, dolía sentirlo y no sentirlo mío, dolía… sí que dolía. Si tan sólo me hubiera visto a mí. Si tan sólo… me hubiera amado a mí. Si tan sólo no fuera él, no fuera yo… Si tan solo…

Quisiera poder borrar cada palabra que me dijo, quisiera poder borrar cada consejo que me dio, quisiera poder arrancarlo de mi corazón, quisiera no haberlo conocido nunca, quisiera ser egoísta. Quisiera no amarlo y si él me amara, juraría que también lo amaría yo. Pero ni es mi suerte, ni es su suerte, solo es parte del camino, de este camino llamado vida y mi destino no es, ni será nunca a su lado, perdí, un japonés me gano, un ninja que ni siquiera es acecino, me acecino.

Trato esta noche de no recordar nada, de poder decirle adiós con estilo, sin derramar ni una gota de dolor, sin llenar mis ojos de lagrimas, de sonreírle como siempre, pero porque no puedo, porque no puedo… porque lo único que recuerdo ahora son aquellas palabras que me dijo y el hermoso recuerdo cuando fuimos al zoológico y no dejaba de ver aquel tigre o cuando me invito mi primera manzana acaramelada, todo era perfecto solo él y yo y aquel gatito, porque si, fue causa de él que mi mundo se volvió animals prints y ahora eso me causa gracia, reír y llorar nunca ha sido una buena combinación.

 _\- Tienes los mismos ojos, reflejas el mismo espíritu, tu y él, una fiera por fuera, amable por dentro pero al final lo único que importa es tu apasionado corazón._

La verdad nunca lo entendí, hasta hoy, hasta que veo mi reflejo en mi copa de champagne y me doy cuenta que tengo la misma mirada de aquel tigre encerrado en su jaula, dispuesto a salir, arrasar con todo, ser feliz, vivir. Si él había visto mi interior mucho antes que yo supiera que estaba ahí, ¿por qué?... porqué no fui él elegido, porque ahora tengo el corazón roto, porque finjo felicidad, porque antes de enojarme con él, estoy enojado conmigo. Si tan sólo me hubiera visto a mí. Si tan sólo… me hubiera amado a mí. Maldición, maldito Víctor.

Te veo sonreír, te veo arreglar tu cabello, tu corbata, te veo muy nervioso, ansioso, te veo como nunca antes te vi y estoy celoso por aquel hombre que tomara tu mano, tu corazón, estoy molesto conmigo por seguir siendo un niño que no sabe que no puede hacer nada más que mirar desde aquí. Y entonces él ingresa, tú te poner derecho, muy erguido, como si alguna vez hubieras estado en la escuela militar, lo ves de arriba abajo, no puedes creer que esto esté pasando. Yo no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, sonríes con dulzura, tus ojos azules brillan como si el oro fuera lo que está enfrente de ti. Y entiendo, el amor es no solo darlo todo, es también recibir de la misma forma y entonces quiero saber si podre amar como Yuri te ama a ti. Como tú lo amas a él.

Cuando decidió quedarse en Japón, sabía que mi destino estaba echado a la suerte, sabía que nunca más volvería a ser mi Víctor. Sabía que nunca volvería a mí, que nada de lo que habíamos vivido volvería hacer lo mismo, nunca volvería a ser yo con él, él conmigo, nunca volvería a sonreír a su lado, nunca más nada de él seria parte de mis recuerdos y yo nunca seria parte de ellos. Otro tendría sus memorias, otro tendría sus sonrisas, otro tendría su corazón y ese otro tenía mi mismo nombre, pero… no, no era yo.

Como aquella vez en donde me enseñaba aquella sincronización de pasos o como mantener mi cuerpo con mejor estabilidad, cuando solo lo veía entrar a la pista y deslumbraba gracias, hermosura, cuando él y el hielo era uno solo, nunca más volvería a ser mío. Nunca lo fue. Y ahora me arrepiento, ahora vengo a llorar, ahora que ya lo he perdido, ahora reacciono, ahora importa, ahora que en el altar le preguntaron, _aceptas a Yuri…_ y no era yo.

Me duele el alma y eso lo sabes, me duele porque aunque nunca te lo dije lo sabías, estoy enamorado de ti y no tengo derecho a reclamar nada, porque nunca fuiste mío. Sabes cuantas veces pensé decirte lo que sentía, decirte que a pesar de mi rudeza y mi indiferencia hacia tu persona por dentro te quería, por dentro te idolatraba, por dentro tú eras mi familia, mi motivo, sabes cuantas veces quise abrazarte en vez de patearte, sabes cuantas veces pensaba en ti y en la forma en que no se notara mi… mi… mi amor hacia ti.

No tienes idea lo difícil que fue, que es y que será, pero… Está bien, se que debe doler, está bien llorar fuerte, está bien sentir dolor, está bien querer gritar, está bien _…decir…_ que estoy bien. Porqué estoy bien… Estoy bien.

Y ahora debo pararme a su lado, sonreír como nunca en mi vida para la cámara, que clase de broma es esta, probablemente ya no recuerdas todas las fotos que nos tomamos juntos, ni siguiera debe importar eso ahora, pero aquellas fotos en donde él tomaba mi hombro y miraba fija a la cámara y sonreía… como siempre sonreíamos, los dos. Si tan sólo me hubiera visto a mí. Si tan sólo… me hubiera amado a mí. Si tan sólo no fuera él, no fuera yo… Si tan solo… No te hubieras casado.

Siempre me protegiste, cuidaste de mí como nadie lo había hecho, sonreías a mi lado, tomabas mi mano y hasta eres extremadamente insoportable, eras más que mi amigo, más que mi hermano, más que todo y nunca nada en mi corazón y ahora después de un tiempo, puedo darme cuenta lo feliz que eres y lo infeliz que me volví. ¡No…! lo fui… pero ahora…

\- Soldado, soldado… soldado me escuchas. _Sonriendo, parado frente a mí._

\- Disculpa… _Agacho mi mirada._

\- ¿En qué piensas? _Curioso me pregunta._

\- En mi primer amor. _Respondo, sin titubear, sin pensarlo. Mirándolo a los ojos._

\- Tratas de ponerme celoso. _Hace un puchero, no es típico de él, pero sé que solo quiere que me relaje._

\- Solo te digo la verdad. _Y no puedo dejar de sonreír, porque sé que él está a mi lado, toma mi mano, la aprieta fuerte._

\- Lamento que tengas que ser el padrino. _Pega su frente con la mía._

\- Lamento ser un imbécil, lo siento Beka. _Aprieto con fuerza mi mano a la suya._

\- No te disculpes, no es típico de ti, solo no te olvides que siempre estaré contigo. _Corresponde el apretón._

\- ¿Nunca entenderé porque? _Lo miro confundido._

\- No lo sabes soldado, no tienes idea. _Rosan sus labios con los míos, un beso dulce, suave, tierno, como aquellos que me da cuando todos están viendo, pero no importa. Los apasionados solo son para nuestra intimidad._

\- ¿Crees que lleguen hacer felices? _Le digo cuando hemos dejado de compartir ese momento, para tomar aire y no morir ahogados._

\- Creo que llegaran hacerlo mucho más de lo que ahora son. Me _arregla la corbata._

\- Tú crees que algún día tú y yo seamos así de felices como ellos. _Trato de no ser evidente, pero espero poder… que pienso, aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos._

\- Estoy más que seguro. Tú y yo, en nuestra boda… ya quiero que llegue ese día. _Lo dice sin pensar… no, conociéndolo lo ha pensado también miles de veces._

\- Te amo Ota.

\- Te amo Yura.

…

Palabras que nunca pude decirte, palabras que están aquí atoradas en mi pecho, sentimientos que he guardado y recuerdos que no olvidare, mi amigo, mi hermano, el hombre que inspira sueños, el soñador y entusiasta patinador, el mejor de Rusia, el mejor para mí, aquí en mi corazón, hoy te casas y verte así… me hace pensar… pobre el cerdo casarse con un viejo, ya siento pena por él. Alcemos nuestras copas, por el viejo y por el katsudon, felicidades. Idiotas.

…

\- Por un momento pensé…

\- Que… que me estaba declarando. La calvicie te esta quemándote el cerebro.

\- Yuri…

\- No pongas esa cara, hoy es tu boda, ya te vengaras en la mía.

\- Es una promesa.

 _\- Como si las cumplieras, anciano._ – ok –

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

\- Dime como puedo ser igual que un tigre… según tu él es amable por dentro… es eso posible… ¿Un tigre ser amable?

\- Tu y aquel tigre del zoológico no son iguales, ¡ya no!, tu eres más especial pequeño.

\- Que no me llames pequeño viejo estúpido.

\- Iré a bailar con mi esposo, que te diviertas, "Enano".

\- Ah!, juro que te ma…ta…re. - _Y si, empecé a llorar, fuerte, no lo había hecho en toda la ceremonia, pero no pude aguantas mis deseos de hacerlo ahora, no después de escucharlo_ \- Lo recordaste.

\- Nunca he olvidado, ni olvidare nada de ti, tigre.

Estas lágrimas serán las últimas que derramare por ti, serán las últimas que mi corazón dejaran salir por alguien que no supo ver en mí el fuego que tenia para darle. Estúpido anciano. Adiós.

…


End file.
